Remus and Hermione
by QuickQuotes23
Summary: Just a one shot between Remus and Hermione where Remus tells Hermione he loves her and Hermione... Rated M for explicit scenes. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy it!


I don't own any character or anything that involves Harry Potter.

I hope you enjoy this little one shot. Please read and review. I enjoy feedback!

"Come to bed, Remus." Said Hermione, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom in only his t-shirt.

Remus, who was lying on the couch in the sitting room of his quaint, little cottage, stirred slightly to acknowledge the young woman across the room. He was still upset about what occurred earlier in the night, hurt by what she hadn't said.

_ Hermione and Remus were lying in bed, cuddled in each others arms. They had just completed a passionate round of love making that had left them both ecstatically exhausted. _

_ "I love you, Hermione Granger." Remus had whispered into her hair. He felt Hermione stiffen beneath him. _

_ " I… uh…" Hermione stammered, obviously unsure of what to say. Remus sat up and looked at her._

_ "Do you not feel the same?" he asked her. In the moonlight, he could see her eyes. The look in them seemed to express one of absolute uncertainty. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Remus jumped up, pulling on his boxers, and walked out the bedroom door._

_ "Remus, wait! You misunderstand!" Hermione called after him. He did not stop and she heard the squeak of the couch as he collapsed against its cushions. Hermione sighed gently, tears welling in her eyes._

As Hermione leaned against the doorway, she thought about what had occurred a half hour ago. She had not meant to react the way she did because, in fact, she loved Remus very much. She never thought that he might feel the same and was taken aback by his announcement of his love for her. She was left speechless and in her eyes was not a look of uncertainty, but one of absolute disbelief. He had not given her the time to process and respond correctly to the information he had just shocked her with. No one had ever told her that he loved her. It was new to her and took her longer to fully appreciate the situation.

"Remus, please listen," she began desperately, "please do not think that I don't love you. That is truly not the case. I love you so much, Remus John Lupin. I love you so much it hurt to think that you did not return those feelings, which is exactly what I thought. I was caught completely off guard when you told me, I didn't know what to think. I wanted to say it back once I was able to speak again, but you stormed out before I got the chance! Please, Remus you have to believe…. OH!" In all her ramblings, she did not notice Remus get off the couch and cross the room to her. She jumped when his hand cupped her cheek.

"I believe you, Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to process what I told you. I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way so when I told you and you didn't respond instantly, I just assumed the worse. I'm so sorry, beautiful." Remus told her.

" I love you, Remus. I truly do." Hermione said to him, looking into his eyes hoping to reveal how she actually felt this time.

" I love you, too, so very much." Remus then kissed her firmly, passionately on her lips. Hermione kissed him back with an equal amount of passion. She ran her hand into his hair and pulled him closer to her. Remus put both hands on her hips and pulled their bodies together. He moved his hands under the t-shirt, pulling it off before grabbing her full, firm butt. Hermione ran her hands over his toned chest and down to the soft trail of hair in-between his abs, moaning as his lips found the nape of her neck. Remus picked her up and carried her into the bedroom laying her on the bed. He knelt above her, staring at her beautifully taut body before leaning down and finding her lips with his.

Remus left Hermione's lips and trailed kisses down her jaw, continued down her neck until his tongue found her already hard nipple. She gasped as his tongue flicked her nipple, looking into her eyes as he took it into his mouth. She moaned, reaching down and pushing his boxers off his hips. She then reached down and grabbed his hard dick in her hand, stroking it gently. He moaned against her soft skin and worked his way down her stomach. He pushed her legs apart and froze above her. They looked each other in the eyes for a few moments before Remus ducked his head and licked the button between her legs. Hermione let out a deep moan, "Remus!" He moved his tongue over her dipping it inside her. As her breathing got heavier, he moved his tongue faster and faster until her climax came and she screamed his name, her legs wrapping around his head. She came hard against his mouth and once she was done he moved his lips back to hers. She kissed him deeply, smiling against his mouth.

"Wow, Remus! You make me come so hard!" She said to him.

He smiled back at her, "I love making you come, sweetness. It turns me on so much." Hermione's face turned mischievous and she pushed him on to his back. She kissed and licked her way down his body and to his member. She looked him in the eyes when she licked from his base to his tip. He inhaled sharply, loving the feeling of her warm tongue against him. She licked his entire cock before taking it into her mouth. He moaned as she licked and sucked him. After a few minutes of this, he said, "Come here and make love to me" through heavy breathing. She let go of him and moved back beside him. Remus moved between her legs, spreading them with his knees. He then gently slid his dick into her. She was warm, wet, and tight and they both gasp at the amazing feeling that spread through their bodies. He moved inside her, thrusting in soft motions.

"Oh, Remus," She moaned into his neck. He sighed against her shoulder, kissing it before putting their lips together again. They moaned into each others mouth as Remus began thrusting faster. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist.

" Hermione! Oh, Merlin," he mumbled against her lips as he felt his orgasm coming near.

"I want you to come with me, my love." Remus told her just as Hermione reached her climax. She leaned her head back and moaned loudly, almost a scream as she came. Her orgasm pushed Remus over the edge and he spilled his seed inside her. They both moaned against each other until the ecstasy passed. They kissed each other lovingly before Remus pulled out of her slowly. He then laid beside her and pulled her into his arms. Hermione snuggled against him, her head in his chest. Once their breathing had returned to normal, Remus pulled Hermione's chin up until they were looking each other in the eye.

"I love you, Hermione." Remus said softly.

"I love you too, Remus." Hermione responded happily.


End file.
